The Guardian Chronicles: book one
by Captain Shadow Blade
Summary: It was suppose to be an average morning, but some strange force just decides to screw with us. Follow me and my friends as we adventure through Alagaesia, fight the mad king, find some answers, and ... show down with evil mushrooms? what? Anyways, hope you enjoy. Oh, and please review.


A/N- Hello everybody Captain Shadow Blade here with my first story on this website. So yeah, please don't flame this story to hard, but other than that…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.**

ON WITH THE STORY!

Enjoy.

My POV:

The day started off like any other day in my life, get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, read fan fictions, go to school, or at least that's how it was suppose to go. It started like this, I was about to start writing on my own fan fiction, but I didn't know what to write about, so I asked my sister Ally what I should write about in the most annoying way possible, "Ally, I don't know what to write about." I whined, "I don't care Blade." Said Ally who was very annoyed at the moment.

Oh yeah I almost forgot to introduce my self, any I'm Blade, I'm about 5'10, brown hair, grey eyes, and I wear glasses. Then there's my sister Ally, she has brown hair, green eyes, about 5'7, and also wears glasses ( and is also very annoying (don't tell her I said that)). So right, now that I introduced us back to the story. "Blade, Ally it's time for school." Our mom called. "All right Mom, be out in a sec." "_I'll think about it when I get home." _I thought as I got up.

Meanwhile somewhere else:

Two shadowy figures were standing over some sort of control panel. They were watching something on a screen. "Are you sure about this sir?" asked one of the shadowy figures. "It's for his own good." Shadowy dude number two replied. "All right, tell me when to open the portal." Shadow dude number one said. "Now." Shadow dude two commanded. "Yes sir."

Now back with me:

Ally and I have just got to school just before the whole portal fiasco happened. Anyways, we are in the cafeteria to hang out with some of our friends before school starts. I spot my friends at our usual table. I should probably introduce my friends before you met them. Well lets see first there's Steve, he's about 5'4, has blond hair, wears glasses, and has green eyes. Then there's Lilly, she's about 5', wears glasses, has red hair, and has blue eyes. Next there's Zero, he's about 5'8, black hair, blue eyes, and fractals. Yep, that seems to be all of them. "Hey guys." "Hey Blade." They replied. "So, anything new happening?" I asked. "Well if you consider Grant getting I.S.S new, then no, nothing out of the usual." Zero answered. "Huh, guess I you ten bucks then, don't I." "Yes, you do." Responded Steve. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Someone called behind me. "Oh, hey Fizz, what took you so long?" I questioned my friend. Oh, before I forget, let me introduce my friend Fizz, He's about 6'1, brown hair, and brown eyes. Anyways, back to the story. "Nothing much, just the bus was slow as heck again." he answered. Just then the bell rang. We getting up to go to our classes when, "Hey, do you guys hear something?" I asked. "Yah, I hear something to." Lilly said. Ok, now I'm freaking confused. "What do you think it is?" Fizz asked. "maybe it's a portal Blade is always talking about." Joked Steve. That's when the portal opened. "You just had to jinx it Steve." I commented. Then the portal started to suck us in. "AH CRAP." We all said in unison. Steve was the first to go in screaming no repeatedly. Next was Fizz clawing at the floor trying to stop himself from moving to the portal. Third was Lilly hanging onto the table for her life, but her hand slipped and was sucked in. after her was Zero, his weight was helping him, but sadly he was sucked in anyways. Last was me just standing there with a shocked look on my face. All my friends were just sucked into a portal that leads to who knows where. Only one thing was on my mind. _I'm going in_, I thought as I started running to the portal and jumped in.

Now let me tell you, jumping through a random portal was not high on my to do list of the day, but if it means helping my friends, I'll do what ever it takes to make sure they're safe.

Anyways, traveling through a portal is both fascinating and terrifying at the same time. Fascinating because of all the colors and the feeling of portal travel. Terrifying because of the speed I was going at neck breaking speeds, I was spinning out of control, and I'm pretty sure I heard people screaming in pain.

Anyway, when I got out of the other side of the portal, I fell about a good 20 feet from the portal. The landing was painful, that's for sure.

I heard someone groan from under me. When I looked down to see who I had landed on, to say I was shocked was an understatement, because I had just landed Eragon Shadeslayer!

A/N: …..and….done, there's chapter one everybody.

Ally: Really Blade, why did you make me a grouch? Also I could do better than you did.

Me: Ok, 1) you are a grouch and 2) all you would do is put a bunch of random crap that doesn't even make sense.

Ally: whatever.

Me: Anyways, take it away Ally.

Ally: Fine, please read and review, or else my brother will send his entire fleet of ships (no joke, he's got one) after you.

Me: Thanks sis, anyway, catch you guys later. Peace.

Captain Shadow Blade


End file.
